The Runaway Bride
by amuto1000
Summary: This is a story about Levy. She has caught the eye of an evil gang member Named Morgan and guess who has to save her! Now, bent on having Levy has his bride, Morgan swears his revenge on her savior. Can Levy survive? a GaLe story 3!


(baka-stupid;idiot/Gajeel[ga-j-eel]/naminca-friend{s})  
Levy McGarden loved spending time with her friends,Jet and Droy. But all she ever wanted was a boy named Gajeel Redfox to talk to her. Ever since the he nailed her to a tree,he had been distant. And Levy wished for the day when he finally started talking to her again."Hey, Levy!" said Lucy Heartfellia from a near by cafe."Oh! Hi Lu-chan."replied the blue haired mage."Did you hear about Gajeel?" asked Lucy."No, what about Gajeel?" her eyes growing larger in hearing the boy's name."He's going on an s-class mission and he has to take a partner besides Lilly. He might take you!"giggled Lucy happily."Maybe not. He's been so distant...""He's thinking about it." They looked up and Lilly was hovering above them. "Hi Levy-chan!"he said as he landed on a table."Hey Lilly. You going on that mission with Gajeel?"she asked even though she alredy knew the anwser."Yea. But he has to bring an actual person as well. Well, I have to get going. See ya later girls!"he said flying away. Lucy and Levy said their good-byes and Levy walked off.  
"Where is that stupid cat!"exclaimed Gajeel Redfox. Then Lilly appeared and landed beside him."Where have you been?!" shouted Gajeel frustrated."I was talking to Lucy and Ley-chan, if you must know. Just ask her to go on that mission with you. I know you want her to, so why not ask her?"said Lilly with a gleam in his eyes."No! She'll only be in my way! Besides, she probably thinks i'm a monster...!"scowled Gajeel. Although he never wanted to admit it, he was deeply in love with the blue haired mage. He blushed every time she looked at him and smlied. He even regreted ever hurting her that day. He kept thinking of her as he walked down the street. Then he stoped dead in his tracks. He felt the blood drain from his face as he snifed the air again."What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost..."But before Lilly could finish, Gajeel ran off. He had smelled something he wished to never smell again:Levy's blood. All of a sudden, a pearcing scream echoed through the ally beside him. He ran as fast as he could down the ally, hopeing that he would get to her in time. (P.S-Gang leader's name is Morgan.)  
All Levy was doing was walking to her house when a man attacked her for no reason. He backed her up aginst a wall and pulled out a knife."What do you want from m-me?!"she asked, frightfull of what the anwser might be."What I want? It's for you to be Morgan the greats wife. If you refuse then i'll make you marry me. No excuses,noexceptions."Morgan chuckled evily."I'd rather die than become your wife!"yelled Levy, tears swelling in her brown eyes."KAYAAAAAAA!" She didn't want to become his wife and she deffinatly didn't want to live with someone as awful as him. She had cut herself, but it was small. If only her knight in shining armor could come and save her...BAMMM! All of a sudden, she felt someone's arm around her. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe who she was seeing. There in front of her was Gajeel. His arm was around her, and she had never felt so in her entire life."Who are you?!"said Morgan."I'm your worst nightmare.*Gihihihi. Hasn't your mom told you not to pick on little girls? Looks like i'll have to teach you a lesson!"Gajeel said cracking his knuckles."Bring it on!"Morgan whispered. So that's exatly what Gajeel did. He punched him in the face so many times his face became unreconizeable. Gajeel turned and walked twards Levy once he was done."You ok?""Yes, thank you."she said, her face as red as a beat. Gajeel looked back and Morgan was getting up."I...will be back...! She will be mine! Just you wait...!"he yelled as he ran off into the ally."Sorry for getting you involved in this...sorry."sobbed Levy, burrying her face in her hands."lets go." Levy looked at Gajeel with sad eyes."W-where?""Your not staying here in Magnolia with that idiot running around. So your comming with me and Lilly on the job. I won't allow you to say here all by yourself. Now, let's go get your things and leave."he said pulling her twards her house.(*gihihihi is his laugh)  
Finally, they arrived at Levy's house."Here we are."said Levy unlocking the door. She oppened the door and Gajeel couldn't believe what he saw. Wall to wall shelves filled with books. It almost looked like a bookstore."This is your house? Sure it's not a library or a bookstore?"asked Gajeel, following Levy to her bedroom."Ha ha, very funny. I'm ready."she said holding a large, yellow backpack. Gajeel smirked and went outside with Levy. She quickly locked the door and ran after Gajeel. They met up with Lilly who said he wasn't actully going."Why?"asked Levy."I have to go do special training with Happy and Carla. Sorry. But kick some but for me!XD"Lilly said and flew away along with Happy and Charla. Then Levy and Gajeel made their way to the train station. After they departed the station, Levy pulled out a red, hard-back book and began reading."Do you ever stop reading?"asked Gajeel as he leaned over her book.  
"What are you reading anyways?""'A Tail of Two Cities'. And, to anwser your last question, yes I do."she said, her eyes sill fixed on her book. An hour passed and the sun was setting far off in the horrizon. Gajeel looked over at Levy. Her eyes were heavy as she struggled to stay awake. Finally she fell asleep. 'Man, she must be really tired.'thought Gajeel. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Then, he fell asleep as well.  
They arrived at their destination ot long after."Man that was a long ride."yawned Levy as she walked twards the town gate, Gajeel close behind. It was already night by the time they arrived and they were exhausted."Can we find some place to spend the night? I'm exhausted!"yawned Levy, trudging her feet. Gajeel nodded and they went off to find a place to stay. They found a nice hotel and got a room. They found their room and didn't come out for the rest of the night."Where does the client live?"asked Levy, laying on a bed."In the forest beside the church."he replied."Oh." He looked at her and marveled at how she looked, despite her hair being a mess."Uhhh...Levy? C-can I ask you something?"Gajeel asked nervously."Sure. What is it?" He gulped and finally spoke."Aren't you...uhhh...scared of me? Everyone else is...""Why would I be? I don't think your scary. I think your really nice despite that tough exterrior."she said, smiling at him. His face fulshed at her smile."Really? Man, I thought you of all people would be scared of me. I'm a monster!"he growled, stareing at the ground."Gajeel! You are not a monster!"Levy protested, trying to persuade him otherwize."Then why do I feel like one?"he sighed as he got up and walked twards Levy."You don't scare me. And don't listen to those other guys who says you're a monster, cause' their wrong on so many levels. Now, I suggest we both get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomarrow."she said crawling under the bed covers."Yea..sleep. Night, shrimp."  
That night, all Gajeel thought about was what Levy had said. Maybe she was right. Maybe he wasn't a monster at all. Just a normal person. He turned and faced the sleeping blue-haired mage. She was so peacefull. Then all of a sudden someone opened the window and crawled in. He was chubby(adverage), yet quite muscular. He was holding a sack and some rope. Gajeel's face flushed with anger when he saw the man going twards Levy. He quietly jumped out of bed and crept up behind the man."If you try touching her, you'll die. Got it?"he whispered in his ear, carefull not to wake the sleeping mage. The man whirled around and there stood Gajeel glareing down on him with his hand curled into fists. Not knowing what to do the man pulled out a knife and swung it down twards Levy. Gajeel caught it just in time."You shouldn't have done that."said Gajeel grabbing him by his neck and dragged him to the window."Now tell me, who do you work for?"Gajeel growled."M-morgan...he sent me to kidnap the girl...he said that if anyone got in his way to exterminate them...please don't hurt me...he's holding my daughter captive..." Gajeel let the man go and gave him a message to deliver to Morgan."Tell morgan that the only way to get to her is if I were dead." The man scrambled out the window, closeing it behind him. Gajeel sighed and he walked back to Levy's bedside. He got on his knees and stroked her head."Sweet dreams,Levy."he muttered then went back to his bed and fell asleep.  
The next morning, Gajeel awoke to the smell of cooking meat. He opened his eyes and beside his bed was a plate filled with bacon and eggs."Where did..."he started."Oh! Morning!"said a small voice. On the bed beside him sat Levy, eating her breakfast."Uhhh..yea...Where did you get all this?""Oh, well, the room had a small stove over by the door, so I decided to make some breakfast."she said devouring her meal as politely as possible. Gajeel sat up and took a piece of bacon and took a bite."Mmm.."he said in a low voice, carefull not to let Levy overhear. After breakfast, they set out to the client's house."I wonder what the client will be like."said Levy, daydreaming."I don't know. Never met the dude. Besides, we're here." They arrived at a small cottage. A man opened the door."You here for that job? Mages?"he askd, his voice worn with age. He looked about 53 yrs. and was fit for his age."Come on in. We'll discuss this inside." They walked in and he gestured them to have a seat. And they did. As they disused the matter, thunder and lightng struck the ground, causing Levy to jump."It's just thunder, it's just a storm."Levy muttered her hands clutching her pale blue skirt. Once they had discuced the job, they took their leave."Wish I brought a coat... and an umbrella."sighed Levy shivering. Gajeel looked back and saw her shivering from the cold rain. They weren't completely soaked yet but they were getting to that level. Gajeel took off his long, black, short-sleved trench coat and turned around. Levy, not seeing where she was going, bumped into him."S-sorry. Didn't mean to.." He leaned in twards her. Then she felt something being draped on her back."Now you won't get cold. Now, come on. I don't want to stand here all day and get soaked."he said walking away. Levy couldn't believe what just happened. None the less, she followed him back to their hotel room.  
Levy walked in and Gajeel started sniffing the air. He smelt something off about the he heard Levy scream. He rushed in their room and saw Levy with her hand over her mouth. Her eyes looked terrified and tears rolled down her pale cheeks."Shrimp! Hey, what's...wrong...?"Gajeel said has he looked at her bed. It was coverd blood and on the bedside table layed a small envelope. Gajeel picked up up the envelpoe, ripped it open, and read what was inside:  
'Levy,  
This is your last oppertunity. If you don't agree to marry me in 3 hours, then i'll just have to take you! I'll send someone to get you if you don't anwser me. If that doesn't work i'll keep sending them till they bring you to me!  
Morgan.'  
Levy fell to her knees and began to cry. Gajeel didn't know how to cheer up a girl."H-hey...umm...please don't cry.""I-I don't want to marry him...He'll send someone to come take me t-to him...Please...I don't want you to get hurt on my account, so..." Gajeel cut her off before she could finnish."Don't even start to think that i'll let him have you! No way, bookworm!"said Gajeel pulling her to her feet. She felt her face flush at what he said. He was looking at her with those red, determined eyes. She smiled and dried her eyes."Thanks Gajeel." Then Gajeel handed her the red book she was reading on the way there."Take your mind off of the letter by reading your book.""Ok."  
She read for an hour and fell asleep, her book still open and waiting to be finished. Gajeel, who was in the shower3, walked in and saw the bule haired mage asleep on the floor."Sheesh. What am I gonna' do with you."he sighed as he scooped her up, careful not to wake her up, and layed her on his bed. He sat down in front of the window and fell asleep. The next morning, Gajeel woke up first."Hmm? What's this?"he said to himself, looking at the floor. He bent down and picked up the piece of cloth. He sniffed, it had Levy's sent on it."This must be her headband. It looks like something sharp got ahold of it, though." Then there came a knock on the door. He opened it and there stood a girl about his age, with sea-green hair and very light blue eyes. Her clothes were dark and almost punk like."Rue..what are you doing here? If you came to get me to come back to Phantom Lord your wasting yours and my time.""Now,now. No need to be hasty. Besides, that's not what I came here for."replied Rue. She steped passed him and into the room. He closed the door behind her and saw her looking at something. He walked up behind her and saw that she was stareing at Levy, who was still asleep."Who is she? Your girlfriend?"she scoweled, her eyes still fixed on Levy."N-no! She's just one of the girls from the guild. I had to bring her with me. Some guy is after her, so it wasn't safe for her to stay in Magnolia. As it turns out, he's here looking for her.""Ohhh. I thought I should tell you that this Morgan fellow and Phantom Lord has teamed up. That's why when I found out you were here, I thought I would come and warn you. But remember this, they will stop at nothing to get what they came for."she said going out the door. Gajeel was in total shock. He couldn't believe her, of all people, would come to warn him. EVER. Then he herd Levy thrash around, like she was being kidnapped. Gajeel rushed over by her side and started shaking her."Levy! Levy, wake up!" Her eyes opened. They were red and watery. You could tell she was about to cry."G-Gajeel...your alright...?""Levy, it's alright. It was just a dream."he said trying to calm her down."Oh Gajeel...it was terrible...!"she muttered, as she sat up and layed her head on his chest and cried softly. Gajeel's face *fulshed."What was it about?"he asked, still blushing. Levy raised her head and looked at Gajeel with tose frightned eyes."You w-were d-d-d-ddd-dead...!"she sobbed then continued,"Then morgan appeared and said'Now that he's gone we can get married,' that's about the time you woke me up." She layed her head back on his chest and started to cry once more. He patted her head till she stopped crying.(*flushed-bulshing(ed))  
After she stopped, he took her to get something to eat. After all that, she had to be hungry. He took her to a little cafe in the middle of the town."Feel better now, shrimp?"asked Gajeel, watching levy sip her coffee."Much. Thank you, Gajeel."she replied, blushing. Gajeel took out a piece of iron and started eating it."I don't see how you can eat iron. I know your an iron dragonslayer, but doesn't it hurt to swallow?" He looked at her for a moment then replied,"Nope. When I was a kid it hurt, but i got used to it.""Uh-oh...Gajeel?"she said, her voice shaking."Hmmm? What is it now, bookworm?"grumbled Gajeel."L-look."replied Levy pointing her finger twards an ally. He turned head where she was pointing and his face went blank. There leaning on a wall in the ally was Morgan and some of his 'crew'."Crap! How am I supposed to sneak her out?!"he mumbled. Then he glanced at her bag. He remembered that he put a hat and an extra change of clothes. He grabbed her bag and took them out."Go change and put your hair up so they won't know your a girl."he said handing her the clothes."O-ok...but I don't see how this is gonna work. He knows my face!""Would you just trust me!?" She looked at him then at Morgan. Finally she got up and walked inside to the restroom to change.  
When she came out, she didn't look like Levy anymore. She looked like a teenage boy. Feeling uneasy about wearing boys clothes, she walked back outside to Gajeel. He was surveying the area."I don't know about this, Gajeel. What if he reconizes me?""Would you stop..."he paused as he turned and saw her. Even though she was wearing boys clothing, she still looked cute to him. His face flushed till is whole face was the color of his eyes: blood red."What? I look weird, don't I?""N-no. I alredy paid so let's go."Gajeel said as he stood up."Wait a minute! He knows what you look like too! How are you gonna disquise yourself?"asked Levy."Uhhh...I don't really know." He thought for a moment then he got an idea."Wait right here. Do NOT move from this spot."he said as he walked in to a department store. He came back a couple of minutes later. He walked up behind Levy and began to speak."Now he won't be able to reconize me." Levy turned around and there he stood. She had never seen Gajeel dress like this: white suit, red satin tie, and a white 'gangster' hat, with matching shoes,of course."What?"he asked when he noticed her stareing."Nothing. I've just never seen you dress like that before. It looks good."she said, her face turning red."R-really? You think so?" Then Morgan started walking twards them."Here he comes. Alright shrimp, don't let him see your face or hear your voice. He'll know it's you otherwise."said Gajeel, putting on dark sunglasses. She nodded and tilted her head down. They walked past Morgan and kept going till they saw none of his gang or him."I think we're in the clear. But just to be sure let's go to the hotel."said Gajeel in a whisper. By the time they got there it was dusk."Gajeel...I don't...feel so...good..."stuttered Levy as she staggered into the room. Gajeel turned around and saw her face was pale. Then, without any warning, Levy started to faint."Levy!" Gajeel caught her just in time. She was breathing hard and started to sweat."Oi, what's wrong?"asked Gajeel still supporting Levy."M-my head...it feels like I...got hit with something hard..."she replied in pain. Gajeel helped her to his bed and sat her down. Hours passed, then the pain fadded away."How do you feel?"asked Gajeel."Better. Thank you, Gajeel."she replied, sweat beads rolling down her face."Levy, can I ask you something?""Sure. What's up?"she said."Well, a friend of mine from Phantom Lord likes this girl. He doesn't know how to show he likes her, let alone tell her. What should he do?"he asked as his face turned red."Well, I think he should just go up to her and tell her. But if that were me, i'd look in his eyes and...ya know.""Oh. I'll tell him the next time I talk to him." Levy tried to walk but her legs were like jelly and fell back on the bed. She kept trying and trying but she just couldn't walk. So, Gajeel got up and stood a few feet in front of her. She didn't notice and got up again. She took a few steps the she was almost in front of Gajeel. Then she triped on the rug and stummbled into Gajeel"Ouch...Sorry Gajeel!"she said."It's fine." Then a loud banging noise came from outside the door. Then the door was kicked in. Levy shook with fear as Morgan entered.  
"Hello, my love."he smirked."M-morgan!"stuttered Levy, the fear takeing over her tiny body. Gajeel litterally shook with anger in seeing him."I came all the way here to pick you up, my dear. So, let's go. Your future husband wants to see you in your dress."he chimed then snapped his finger. About four guys came in. Two grabbed Levy and knocked her out and the other two held Gajeel back as he watched her collapse in their arms."LEVY!"shouted Gajeel in anger. The men dragged her out and Morgan followed. Once they were about half-way down the street, the men let Gajeel go. Lets just say that by the time Gajeel got done with them, you wouldn't be able to reconize them. Meanwhile, Levy woke up in a strnge room. A storage room more like."Wh-where am I...?" She stopped when she relized what she was wearing:A white dress, gloves, and handcuffs. Nice, thought Levy sarcasticly. She was locked in the room for at least three hours or so. Then her worst nightmare's dragged her to Morgan."Don't you look marvellous!"he said taking her handcuffed hands. All she could think about was Gajeel. She tried backing away but it was no use."...speak now or forever hold your peace."she herd the 'priest' say. Just then someone kicked down the door. It was Gajeel."I object!"he shouted as he walked towards Levy and Morgan. Whatever henchmen was there tried attacking him, but it proved to be fruitless."Gajeel..."muttered Levy, tears swelling up in her eyes. Gajeel ran up the alter and before Morgan could make a move, he punched him and sent him flying through the air. He turned and faced Levy and broke off the cuffs binding her wrists. She couldn't help but hug him and he hugged her back."Let's go. I don't want to be here when the police gets here."he said. She nodded. Seeing her in a brides dress made him blush more than ever.  
They went back to the hotel and Levy changed out of the dress and into one of her outfits. After she got done they went and finished the job Gajeel had originally took. They picked up the reward and got on the train to go back to Magnolia, knowing that it was now safe. Levy couldn't wait to see everyone at the guild, and her marvelous book collection at her house. Gajeel, however, was sad because he probably wouln't see her as much any more, because of Jet and Droy always being around her. Levy looked over at Gajeel. His eyes were filled with sadness and sarrow."What's wrong, Gajeel?""Hmmm? Oh, nothing really."he sighed as he stared out the window. Levy didn't believe him however. She knew that deep down something was making him sarrowful. Three hours later, they arrived at their stop. After finding their things, they started walking down an old dirt path leading to Magnolia."Levy, wait." She stoped and looked back. But in that instant Gajeel grabbed her arm and pulled her to him in an embracing hug."G-Gajeel, what...?""I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so tough on you all the time." He pushed her back a little and grabbed her chin. "What are you...?" Levy was cut off because Gajeel had kissed her and she kissed him back."I love you, Levy McGarden.""And I love you Gajeel Redfox."she said back, smiling.  
They both kept the kiss a secret from everyone at the guild and dated from then on. |FIN| 


End file.
